Recent years have seen the development of technologies for calculating a traveling route for emergency by a driver assistance system or an autonomous driving function when an imminent collision is recognized for the self vehicle.
The technologies allow avoidance or reduction of human injury or product damage by determining the traveling route for emergency in consideration of the track of each object different from the self vehicle.
However, the traveling route for emergency is determined without considering the presence or absence of any route toward each object other than the self vehicle, or the moving velocity of each object other than the self vehicle. Thus, the damage to be caused to the self vehicle or other objects cannot be sufficiently evaluated.